gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty City (IV
300px|thumb|right|Libertys Skyline Liberty City ist eine Stadt und Haupthandlungsort aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Zum vorigen Liberty City bietet das neue Liberty City keine Ähnlichkeit mehr. Übersicht thumb|250px|Liberty City Sonnenuntergang Der erste Trailer, der für Grand Theft Auto IV erschien, zeigte bereits, dass Liberty City stark umgestaltet wurde, und im Gegensatz zur GTA-III-Version noch näher am Vorbild New York City zu liegen. Wahrzeichen New Yorks wie z.B. die Freiheitsstatue (im Spiel Statue of Happiness), das Chrysler Building, das Empire State Building, das Flatiron Building, die Staten Island Ferry (im Spiel Liberty Ferry Terminal) und das MetLife Building (im Spiel GetaLife Building) sind vorhanden sowie der Times Square (im Spiel Star Junction), der im Spiel mit Marken wie dem Liberty Tree, Sprunk und Cluckin' Bell wirbt. Eine Achterbahn, die sich Screamer nennt, scheint auf der Cyclone-Achterbahn auf Coney Island zu basieren. Die Hochbahn-Züge ähneln der IND Culver Line in Brooklyn. Brücken im Trailer zeigen die Broker Bridge (Brooklyn Bridge) und die Algonquin Bridge (Manhattan Bridge). New Yorks DUMBO (Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) wurde in GTA IV ebenso "nachgebaut" und in BOABO (Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass) umbenannt. Ebenso wurde die Stadt stark komprimiert, was die Entfernung der Sehenswürdigkeiten betrifft. Die Stadt ist physisch "nur" drei Viertel so groß wie San Andreas, bietet jedoch viel mehr Details. Stadtbezirke 400px|thumb|Libertys Stadtbezirke bei Nacht: V.l.n.r.: Alderney, Alqonquin, Bohan, Dukes und Broker Die Stadtteile aus GTA III werden durch neue ersetzt. Es sind jetzt vier Stadtteile von New York City und ein Teil New Jerseys nachgebildet (in die Klammern die NYC-Lookalikes, an denen sich Dukes und Co. orientieren): *Dukes (Queens) *Algonquin (Manhattan) *Bohan (Bronx) *Alderney (New Jersey, gehört nicht zu Liberty City) *Broker (Brooklyn) Straßen In Grand Theft Auto IV hat jede Straße ihren eigenen Namen, die je nach Lage immer eine bestimmte Bedeutung hat. Beispielsweise sind in Broker die meisten Straßen nach berühmten Cowboys benannt. Transport thumb|250px|Die Einfahrt/Ausfahrt des [[Booth Tunnel]] thumb|250px|Hochbahn in Liberty City In Liberty City gibt es ein gut verlegtes Netz der U-Bahn und Hochbahn. Die Züge fahren rund um die Uhr. Bahnhöfe befinden sich in ganz Liberty City. Die Hochbahn fügt sich ebenfalls in das U-Bahn-Netz ein und vernetzt so die Bezirke. Zusätzlich gibt es viele Brücken, Freeways und Tunnel die in Liberty City einen reibungslosen Verkehr ermöglichen. Liberty City besitzt unter anderem den Francis International Airport, von dem viele Flugzeuge starten, die jedoch vom Spieler nicht geflogen werden können. Um Liberty City mit Alderney zu verbinden, gibt es im Norden Algonquin den Booth Tunnel. Inseln Zusätzlich bietet Liberty City 3 kleine Inseln die alle zu Algonquin gehören. *Charge Island *Colony Island *Happiness Island Sehenswürdigkeiten und Gebäude 250px|thumb|Die Skyline der Stadt bei Tag *Algonquin Bridge *Booth Tunnel *Broker Bridge *Castle Gardens Promenade *Chinatown *Civilization Committee *Columbus Cathedral *East Borough Bridge *Firefly Island *Francis International Airport *GetaLife Building *Grand Easton Terminal *Honkers *Hove Beach *LC24 Tower *Liberteen *Libertonian Museum *Liberty Eye *Liberty Ferry Terminal *Liberty State Pavillion Towers *Little Italy *Meadows Park *Middle Park *Monoglobe *National Union of Contemporary Arts *Perestroika *Rotterdam Tower *Screamer *Split Sides Comedy Club *Star Junction *Statue of Happiness *Steinway Beer Garden *Super Star Cafe *The Triangle Club *Zirconium Building Kategorie:Städte